


I would have done it all

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of all the things Sam would have done for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would have done it all

I would have done it all for you  
I would have killed her.  
I would have crossed countries.  
I would have walked miles.  
I would have swum oceans.  
I would have painted the streets red with blood.  
I would have hidden you.  
I would have protected you.  
I would have made you dinner.  
I would have built you houses.  
I would have fought angels.  
I would have sinned.  
I would have kissed demons.  
I would have doomed myself.  
I would have tortured souls.  
I would have started wars.  
I would have finished them.  
I would have bringed you the moon.  
I would have caught all the stars.  
I would have stayed with you.  
I would have made you king.  
I would have killed the earth.  
I would have destroyed heaven.  
I would have ruled hell.  
I would have said no.  
I would have said yes.  
I would have written you poems.  
I would have painted you pictures.  
I would have screamed myself hoarse.  
I would have laid myself raw.  
I would have sold my soul.  
I would have given you my heart.  
I would have made you happy.  
I would have written you songs.  
I would have traveled the earth.  
I would have made you warriors.  
I would have built an army.  
I would have defended you.  
I would have left.  
I would have done it all for you.


End file.
